Ean
NEEDS TO BE EDITED! Physical Description Ean is an antagonist despite his looks. He has sandy brown hair that falls just to the base of his neck and is held back into a small ponytail. His eyes are a rather light shade of blue, but not so much so that they are pale. Ean is 21 years old. He doesn't have to, but if he so wishes, then he will wear glasses in order to make himself look like his good counter-part, Ian, and trick Arai. Generally he wears light clothing, usually a white button-down shirt (because the blood is much clearer on white, according to him) and dark pants. Most of the time he is in casual-wear. Universes Ean shows up in three different universes: nonAU, AU, and Modern. In the nonAU, he has Borderline Personality Disorder with dual personalities. One is child-like and clingy, seeking affection and hating being alone. The other personality is more adult-like but rather scorns attention and tries to act cold to everything around him. Both personalities, however, are terrified of being left all alone and will break down if they are left to their own devices after having been with somebody. In the AU, he is just a psychotic, sadistic, masochistic, yet adorable villain with an obsession with blood. He is violent by nature and gets jealous extremely easily. For all of his crazy tendencies, he is very loyal and has low confidence in himself when it comes to relationships. In the Modern, he is pretty much the same as the AU, just without the magic. And the fact that he cannot kill openly on a school campus. Background In the nonAU, Ean lives in a large inn of his own along with the twins and Kazimir. The inn is actually his. In the AU, he lives with Kazimir, in a cottage that Kazimir owns. The twins oftentimes visit and tease Ean. The three have yet to get along perfectly. In the Modern, Ean is roommates with Kazimir and is very jealous of anybody who tries to get close to him. He has already threatened to kill Kazimir if he cheats on him. As for the nonAU '''and '''AU, both began as an only child with an uncaring mother and violent father. His father took him out constantly and exposed him to darkness. Personality Favorites, Hobbies, Habits Anything involving the color red is immediately one of Ean's favorite things. Likewise, anything involving Kazimir is immediately his favorite. He doesn't have very many hobbies, but he is both a sadist and masochist so he likes to inflict pain on others. Though he's rather on the loony side, he loves to learn and if he's in the mood, will spend hours just reading. Secretly, he loves to listen to Kazimir sing. Not-so-secretly, he loves to have sex with Kazimir. Loud, violent, steamy, villain sex. All the time. Combat Ean has absolutely no physical strength whatsoever. His power comes solely from his magic, which is incredibly strong, messy, and merciless. Unlike other magic-users, he does not put much serious thought into his spells. It is true that he focuses on them in order to get an effect at all, but he does not put any emotion other than his hatred, anger, and fear into his spells. They are not fine-tuned like Nikolas' and Ian's, but rather bursts of magic. The only kinds of spells that Ean knows are ones to cause harm to others. He does not see a need for any other kinds, and because he has such a high natural capacity for magic, his spells do not take much of a toll on his body. He could level an entire city and hardly feel out of breath. In the most recent universe, the AUFE, Ean has the rare talent for using what is known as 'Blood Magic'. Details about its power are mostly unknown, but what is known is that the magic is insanely powerful. Relationships All in all, Ean is not one to have very many relationships. He would not ever go out of his way to bond with anybody unless he knew for a fact that it would benefit him. Greatly. He hates socializing. He has more enemies than friends. His top enemies would include: Voltaire: The Angel who granted him stronger powers. He lost his soul in exchange (as did Voltaire) and is in a race against time to see who retrieves both first. Whoever holds both souls in his hands gets to live while the other dies. Aftiel: The second of two Gods, and Voltaire's 'boss'. Ean basically just hates Aftiel on principle. It could also be the fact that Aftiel is, in fact, a God, and has no fear of Ean. Arai: The Demon who 'sealed' Ean away in his own mind. He hates Arai for interfering and changing him. Ian: His 'good half', the half that Arai created. Ean does not even see Ian as a living thing, but a clone or cheap imitation. However, there are three, just three, that he has a positive connection with. Kazimir: Evan and Anna: Tropes Chaotic Evil Creepy Child Evil Sorcerer Self-Made Orphan Superpowered Evil Side - Ian's Superpowered Evil Side, to be exact, but only in nonAU, AU, and AUAU. Children Are Innocent - Subverted hard. Slasher Smile Split Personality Takeover - Ian, again. Evil Laugh - Either this or Laughing Mad. Image Song - When You're Evil by Voltaire Your Head A Splode - Literally. Green-Eyed Monster - Over Kazimir Yangire/Yandere - Or in my own terms, a Yangidere. Ean is adorable, but he will blow your head up if you look at Kazimir the wrong way. Ax Crazy Kissing Under The Influence - With Kazimir Blood Lust - "I like blood on my hands. I love the color, the smell, the taste. Everything." Hair-Trigger Temper Written Work All it Takes - Main character. Ean finally, really snaps. Arai vs. Ean - Main character. AU. Insanity - Main character. 100 sentence challenge prompt. Blood - Main character. 100 sentence challenge prompt. Cat's Meow - Main character. Cat!Ean and Cat!Kazimir meet. Turning Point (1/3) - Side character. Plays only a small role. The Final Wish (3/3) - Main character. Voltaire vs. Ean. I Love You, But You Are Poison - Main character. Result if Kazimir rejects him in almost any way. I Love You; I Hate You - Main character. M rated. Kazimir/Ean. Category:Character Category:Human